Acrobat
by VampyresAlive
Summary: Kenta and Shinta, teenage twins, left in the care of Hiko. This is the story of how they cope with their parentless life and the drama of high school.-suck at summaries!-


" Come on Shinta, I'm not going to drop you!" Kenta's voice rang out in the empty auditorium. The boy he was talking to, Shinta, was currently cowering on one side of the building, high up in the left platform. Kenta, his twin, was up in the right, holding onto one of the swings and preparing to jump. Shinta had silent tears running down his face, and he was also holding onto one of the swings.

"Kenta, I can't. It's too high… and you're too far. We've never done anything this extreme before!" Shinta started to whimper, looking over the edge of the platform. There was a slight creak and the sound of rushing air. Shinta gasped as Kenta appeared in front of him. Said boy reached out, pulling his shy brother into tight hug.

" Shinta, I have never let you fall. not once. I'm not going to start now. I promise you, Shinta, I will always be there to catch you." Kenta hugged his brother a little tighter before releasing him. He reached out and grabbed the smaller boys face, forcing them to look eye to eye.

" Do you trust me, Shinta?" Kenta whispered. The small boy nodded, and leaned forward, giving Kenta a light peck on the cheek. The taller boy smiled slightly, mussing Shinta's hair before swinging back to his side.

" Awright Shin, let's do it. 1, 2, 3, bonzaii!" Kenta leapt of the platform, Shinta doing the same. They swung past each other, and Shinta flew off of his swing while Kenta swung back. The taller boy grabbed his brothers legs, and together they swung in unison, and after a few, Kenta threw Shinta back, and together they landed gracefully on the platform.

" Whew, Shinta, that was AWESOME!" Kenta turned around, preparing to give Shinto a high five, but stopped dead in his tracks. Shinta had passed out. Again.

Shinta moaned, opening his eyes blearily. He could hear voices, one loud, the other just a but quieter.

" How many times do I have to tell you, you have to warm up to something this extreme first with him! He's not a big idiot like you!" a smack echoed around the room.

" Oh shut _up_Hiko! He did it just fine!" Kenta's raging voice bellowed. Shinta groaned as he sat up, clutching his head. A pair of concerned golden eyes appeared in front of his face, and Shinta forced a smile. Kenta reached a hand out gently, brushing Shinta's hair off of his forehead.

" Hey, Shin. You okay?" Shinta nodded, snuggling into his brother's chest.

" Kenta, I dont think I want to do that again...not for awhile at least..." Shinta mumbled, wiping his nose and standing up gingerly. He felt a gentle hand on his back and turned shining violet eyes towards his brother.

" Maybe It'll be ready when we redo the choregraphics for our new show. That gives us about two months, huh Shin?" Kenta was grinning widely, and Shinta couldn't help but giggle at how quickly the grin was replaced with a scowl when smacked in the back of the head by Hiko.

" Baka, you almost killed your brother. Again. No more new stunts for now unless I'm there talking you through them, got it?!" Shinta nodded, although the statement wasn't intended for him, and nudged Kenta, warning him not too start another fight with their shishou. Kenta scowled, nodding silently, and pulled Shinta with him back to their rooms.

WHEEEEEEE!DIVIDER!

Shinta woke too the shrill screeching of his alarm clock. He groaned, smacking it off, and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Today was the first day of school after summer break. His and Kenta's junior year. Sophomore year had not been particularly pleasant, for Shinta anyways, and he was determined to make this year better.

The small redhead tiptoed across the hall, tiptoeing extra careful so as not to wake his master. The boy pulled open his brothers door and stepped in, closing it behind him. He walked over to the bed and watched his sleeping brother.

Kenta was sleeping in just boxers, one hand and leg hanging from the bed, the covers rumpled on the floor. Shinta stifled a giggle as he leaned over casually, poking Kenta in the side. The taller redhead moaned, rolling over slightly, but did not wake. Frowning slightly, Shinta took a step back, crouching down beside the bed. He closed his eyes, preparing his mind, before vaulting onto his twin, shrieking like a madman.

There was a loud scream, followed by a loud thud as Kenta rolled off the other side of the bed. Shinta began laughing hysterically at the sight of the thin legs hanging in the air. He immediately swallowed his laughter when Kenta stood up, fury shining in his golden eyes.

" God, what the HELL Shinta?! I was sleeping! SLEEPING DAMMIT!" Kenta raged on and on until an angry ' SHUT UP!' reached their ears from down the hall. Kenta snapped his mouth shut, fixing his brother with a glare.

" Man, Shinta, It's not even light out yet!" Kenta whined, pulling his blinds back and staring daggers at the window.

" Yeah, I know, but we go back to school today!" Shint chirped, hugging hid brother around the waist. The boy returned the hug for a second before pushing the other way.

" Get the hell outta my room before I pound your candy ass, Shin." Shinta smiled, catching his brothers sarcastic tone, and ran across the hall to get dressed.

" Hiko, mooooovvveee!"

They were all currently in the kitchen. Shinta was busy making his lunch while Kenta was attempting to grab a doughnut. Their blackhaired guardian was like an unmovable wall, though, much to Kenta's despair.

" Hiko!" Shinta grimaced at the resounding smack.

" You call me Shishou!" their masters loud voice barked, followed by a sniffle that could only belong to Kenta.

" Fine_Shishou,_ Give me a goddamn doughnut now!" Another smack.

" You have a show this Wednesday. No junk food!" Shinta smirked, knowing how torturous it was on his brother to have to live without junk food. All in all, it wasn't that bad for Shinta, who never really ate it anyways. The small redhead turned just in time to see Kenta get smacked for third time as he tried to sneak around Hiko's side. He sighed, sliding his lunch into a bad and walking into the front room where the twins backpacks were kept.

" Kenta, time to go!" He called. There was the sound of footsteps, and another smack as the door swung open, revealing a pissed off Kenta and a smirking Hiko. The boys grabbed up their stuff, waving as they headed out into the morning light.


End file.
